The turned table
by Scorpina
Summary: Rumor has it a certain former WWE superstar is about to rejoin the WWE. But how would they return? Here's my idea. I hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The good life.

I am the luckiest guy in the world!

I am the number one contender for Smackdown, I am married to the love of my life and the GM of course. Best of all, it wouldn't be long until I am once more WWE champion!

The people NEED me to be Champ, I have to be, it's my destiny to keep this show afloat. But one can never trust Jeff Hardy to do so.

My name is Edge, and this is my plan.


	2. Chapter 2 The return

Chapter 2- The return.

It started after my match with the Undertaker. I took some R&R time for myself and spent it away from my darling wife Vicky. I wanted to be a rested up and fighting champion!

The day I came back to the WWE and won the title, it was the greatest feeling ever. Yet something troubled me. Vicky was a little more happy than usual, and I haven't touched her in my absence! She smiled to me as I came through the curtain with the gold around my waist. "Babe, I am so happy!" I explained to her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

She smiled to me and told me she had done this all for me.

Of course she did, whom else would she do it for? The Undertaker?!

Speaking of the walking lame, I haven't seen him since he "sent me to hell"

Not like he's my problem anymore, I am WWE champion and nothing will stand in my way.

Or so I thought.

As of late, I found Vicky has been in a whole different world… and I wasn't part of it! We went to her office for a celebration as I asked her why she was so… happy. I just got back and all. "Baby, you know how happy you make me. I was wondering… why are you so… pleased?" I asked of her.

She snapped out of her little trance and turned to me with a smile. "Oh, honey, sweetie. I just can't believe you came back so soon to Smackdown, and now you are champion! I have never been happier!" she explained.

Something told me other wise.

As the weeks would pass and the challenges met. I found myself staring down a barrel of a fatal four way. Triple H, Vladimir and Jeff Hardy seem to all have idea for the gold. But I haven't been around to get a good understanding of the Russia. Did Vicky put him in the match to watch out for me?

Well, it was never the case… it's never the case!

As you people know, easy come, easy go. I lost my title… not to Triple H though. But to a damn Hardy Boy! I mean who the hell brought him up to the big leagues? He's not in my league, nor is his brother! The two are nothing but a boil on the flag ship show that is Smackdown.

But not ECW, no one care about ECW anyway.

But the more I saw Jeff wearing the belt, the more I began to hate him to the greatest degree. Yet no matter how upset I was. Vicky wasn't.

Quite frankly, I been a little suspicious of my 'darling wife'. On Smackdown when Big Show confronted me and was promised a title match if he wins again Jeff tonight. But when he asked me how my marriage was with Vicky. I assumed he was doing her behind my back.

But this is Big Show. Even he has standards!

Yet it got me wondering, was there something he knew that I didn't?


	3. Chapter 3 seduce detective

Chapter 3- seduce detective.

The evidence was adding up, ever since I found out about what happened to Jeff, his "unknown attacker" that beat him in the hotel stair casing. I had confronted Vicky about it. But she as kept a tight lip. Even Chavo… sorry, I call him Espresso Guerrero. Doesn't know a thing about it either. "She hasn't told me, and if she hasn't told you and the fact that not even you are behind it, must mean she didn't do it," he said.

I doubted that news very much!

So it was time to get down and dirty, to get to the nitty gritty, roll up my sleeves and get dirty…. I had to sleep with her tonight.

I seduced my wife in a night of pleasure. Normally I am flooded with excuses as to why I haven't been up to standard. And they go as follows.

I have a headache

I'm sore from the Undertaker.

We just did it yesterday

I forgot to take the pill again

I am out of pills again.

Who do you think I am woman? Superman?

And it continues on. But tonight, I needed answers. As we lay in bed, I tried to seduce her, tickling her and kissing her neck. But got no reaction out of her. "Not tonight baby" she muttered and tried to fall asleep.

"What do you mean not tonight? You always pressure me for sex! I brought condoms this time, I remembered!"

"Good for you, night"

She fell asleep on me! MY wife fell asleep on me before I could get any info out of her!

What a selfish bitch!

I lay in bed, feeling dejected. But Big Show's words only echoed in my ears. "How's the married life since you got back?"

I was going to shut him up with what WAS supposed to happen tonight. Yet, it seems that bragging right will have to wait. Something is going on here, and I am going to find out what!


	4. Chapter 4 The Hardy Factor

Chapter 4- the Hardy Factor

As the weeks toiled down to the Royal Rumble, I couldn't help but feel pumped for my title shot. I have defeated Matt on so many occasions, which means Jeff should be an easy push over! Yet throughout all my planning, Vicky has yet to pay attention to what I am up to, let alone to what I plan on doing to Jeff. I have told her many times over of my idea, when she only smiles to me and says, "That's nice" and wheeled on her marry way.

I got to put the break on the chair when I am talking to her.

Big Show has spotted me a few times and he was snickering aloud to me. "What the hell is so funny!" I demanded of him.

We stood in the hallway alone, as I demanded to know what he knew. Show didn't say anything at first, he wasn't done laughing at me. "I don't know about you Edge, but I think you may want to watch your back on your lady"

"What the hell do you mean by that? If you forgot, I was the one who stole Lita way from both Kane AND Matt Hardy. Women don't break up with me, I break up with them!" I hissed to him.

"Ooo, Kane and Lita. Look, you and I both know Kane isn't exactly smooth with the ladies, and Matt's a lovable loser. But something tells me you haven't had someone break up with you before"

He was damn right about that. I am in control of the relationship! Not them!

"What do you know?" I growled to the big man.

Show only continued to Snicker. "I don't know, Vicky isn't my wife. She's not my mistress either. Not my type, I got standards you know"

I got nothing more out of the giant, but perhaps I know someone who COULD find out for me. It would be a tough pill to swallow, but only he could be slyer than I could be.

Later

"Let me get this straight, you want me to spy on your wife to get dirt. Possibly ruining your grandest meal ticket of all?"

"Well now that you put it that way, I think this was a bad idea."

There was a grin on his face. "I'll do it, and since I am in such a great mood, I won't even tell her you put me up to it!"

"Thanks… I think"

That smile on Triple H's face said it all. He was going to enjoy this. Something tells me I made the worst deal ever in my career.


	5. Chapter 5 The cerebral assassin

Chapter 5- The cerebral assassin at his finest

As the weeks passed, I let Triple H do his thing, I never ask him how he gets the dirt on people, he just does. He has started to post up on the walls stickers announcing 'this area is Under DX surveillance'

By day one, he seemed to have something, for he was grinning from ear to ear with joy, yet didn't mention a word to me. By day two, that smile only grew.

I began to think he had something big for me, but also remembered Triple H hates my guts. (As if I was the first one to date and marry someone in charge to get what I want!)

It would be a few weeks after the rumble, somehow. Since my head wasn't in the game, I didn't win! Damn Hardy boys. I HATE THEM!

When I got to the back, I blew a gasket more or less. I told Vicky my head wasn't in the game, and Hardy should have crashed and burned that night.

Vicky of corse was calm. "Babe, you got another shot Friday" she said with a cool, and calm tone. She is never this calm!

I nodded to her on the news, if I don't win Friday, there's always No Way Out.

As I got myself ready for Friday, Triple H had found his way to me. That smile hadn't left his face as he told me the dirt he was getting was something worthy of it's own TV show. "Great Hunter, what does it have to do with MY problem with my wife?" I demanded.

Hunter looked at me oddly. "Oh yeah, I was spying for you!" he announced as he seemed to have forgotten the whole reason why he was snooping. Damn him.

"Just get the information I need! Got it!" I snapped at him.

"Geeze, what's with you? Forget your pill last night?"

"Shut the hell up and do as I ask, get the dirt on Vicky. She's way to calm and she's been laying off sugar. She's never this calm!"

Hunter shrugged his shoulders as he went on his way in search of my wife's hidden bliss.

I on the other hand had bigger fish to fry.


	6. Chapter 6 The answer revealed

Chapter 6- The answer revealed.

It was weeks later, we were gathered for our WWE Event No Way Out. I happened to end up in a match in which I LOST…. AGAIN!

But that wasn't the icing on the cake, Vicky came out in attempt to comfort me for such a miserable failure. This was when Hunter came out. "Edge, Edge. I got the footage!" he announced.

I on the other hand was trying not to scream my head off at him, what happened to his promise that he wouldn't tell Vicky I wasn't spying on her!? I kept trying to cut him off, but Triple H got in his say as he called for the monkeys in the back to roll the footage.

Next thing I knew, I saw my wife in her office, and someone wearing a hooded robe came in and kissed her passionately. I couldn't hear a voice, but it proved to me she was cheating on me!

I turned to Vicky who insisted it was a one-time thing. "I swear, I love you," she explained.

"Wait it gets better! I figured out what hotel she was at while you were away and got a camera hooked up!" Triple H announced.

The next clip showed while the clip aired, it showed Jeff Hardy in a hotel stairwell, he was on the phone when the hooded figure jumped him and beat Jeff down, that's what made the opening for me to return!

The next clip was the man in the hood and Vicky, she asked if the job was done and began to seduce the stranger who took her willingly into his arms. But who the hell was he!

I turned to Hunter who had a grin on his face that could only mean something horrible had yet to come. "Now, for the best part! I just got this bad boy last week!"

Once more I turned to the titan tron. It was Vicky in her office, she was wearing a revealing outfit as the hooded man came into the room. She smiled and passionately kissed him, her hand slip under his hood before pulling it back.

No… it… it couldn't be!

"Christian Cage, welcome back to the WWE" Vicky announced in the video.

"Glad to be back, now… let's seal the deal…" The camera cut off.

I turned to Hunter. "Hey, don't blame me, you can watch the rest of it on Pay Per View on the naughty channel!" he announced.

I turned to Vicky, shocked, modified and embarrassed. She CHEATED on me! I couldn't look at her anymore as I stormed to the back of the locker room. She cheated on me with my own best friend!

Just then, I happened to have walked past Matt Hardy. I froze to the look on his face, that damn smirk! Slowly I turned and tried to find my words, he found his long before me. "Karma's a bitch" he said with a smile before walking away.

I really hate that Hardy boy.


	7. Chapter 7 END

Chapter 7- Scorpy humorous ending

I had found a note in my bag later that night. I was instructed to meet in the hotel bar and to come alone. I figured this day couldn't get any worst, so I went. It was midnight when I got there and found the strangest gathering of people. There was Kane, John Morrison and Matt Hardy!

"What the hell is this?" I demanded them. "I know for a fact you guys hate my guts!"

"We do, but we also know what it's like when something like this happens. Sit down Edge and get a beer" Matt insisted. I took a seat next to Morrison.

"Why the hell are you here?"

"Don't ask," he muttered back to me.

Matt stood before the table and called to order 'rejects anonymous' "We are the few, the burned, the shattered and the cheated on" he explained. "I am Matt, and my co runner is Kane"

"You actually agreed to this?" I whispered.

Kane glared at me. "Let me put it this way Edge, I do A LOT of community service time this way" Just then a smirk came across his face as he nudge Matt in the arm the moment he sat down.

"Have you realized Edge always goes after the ladies that someone else has had first?" Kane asked aloud.

Matt was the first one to snicker. "Yeah, I noticed that too!"

"Wait, Kane took Lita from you! How the hell can you be on his side Matt!" I demanded.

Matt smirked to him as Kane continued to snicker aloud. "Lita was never my type, it really was just an angle Edge. Besides, Kane always asked me if I was cool as to what was going on, on TV" Matt announced. "But still, he did get attached to Lita, so it did hurt his feelings when she went with you"

"That wedding ring she flushed down was my mom's" Kane growled bitterly.

That explained the massive amount of plumbers that came to the arena afterwards to get the ring out. He never did say if he got his ring back. Matt continued. "Kane has to be part of this due to the tombstone he gave Mrs. McMahon. She has put a clause in his contract to do such a service if he wants to stay employed" Matt explained as he drank his beer.

It still didn't make a lick of sense to me. Yet Kane fielded that. "I like to hurt people, but when I don't get a chance to do it. Grown men talking about emotional pain will do for me in a pinch. So Edge, get talking, and start suffering"

I wasn't going to talk. I refused to until I saw Vicky walk by, she snubbed me as she threw the ring onto the table. She walked by with her nose in the air, I don't know if the guys saw, but a tear escaped me.

My meal ticket was gone!

My title shots….

I must have started sobbing, because I heard Kane laughing aloud and announcing. "I love it when he's miserable!"

THE END


End file.
